14 years
by Canada Dakota Faith Haswari
Summary: 14 years of not seeing Ziva.Ziva leaves NCIS because Tony is in love with someone else and because she is pregnant with his twins.Dakota(which is after a friends sister)and Devon


**Alright this story is one with twins names Dakota and Devon.**

**The name Dakota is to honnor a friend's sister that was friend does have an acount on here but I will not say who it the name Dakota is for the family and friends of Dakota(real one not the one in this story) have peace and live on,let Dakota live on in our memeries.**

**Devon is not after anyone in real life.**

**This story is to honnor marines and really anyone that has been though hard times like in this story.************************************************************************************************************

I walk into NCIS with Devon and Dakota fighting about some guys in 5th grade that they like.I laugh at them,going up to the elevator and getting into it with Devon and Dakota.

Team POV

"We have a new team member,"Gibbs said as he watched the team's face turn into a sad look.

Tony sighs sadly not wanting his one true loves spot on the team.

Ziva's POV

I walk into the Bull Pen with the twins.

Gibbs turns,"everyone meet Agent David and her twin girls Devon and Dakota,"

I sighs as I hear the girls fighting,"no,no,no you had our laptop yesterday,"Devon yelled at her sister.

"Girls can we not fight over the laptop right now?"I ask wanting to just get my things into place.

Abby,my best friend at NCIS comes a running,"ZIVA!"she yelled and turns to the twins,"oh look at them Ziva,I have not seen them since they were turning 9 years old,"she said,the twins are now 14 years old,"oh Ziva they look just like their father,"

I winced,"yes they do,"

Abby smiled turning to me,"well it is nice to have you back Ziva,"

Devon rolled her eyes at me,"oh please,she is back to have sex with some man named,"her mouth became covered by her sister,Dakota.

I opened my mouth but shut it,not knowing what to say to Devon nor what to say to Abby.

"Oh I have much to catch you up on,"Abby said dragging me to her lab pulling two chairs out and sitting in one.I sit in the other,"Well first I am married to McGee,Tony is married,"she said trying to get it by me but it did not work.I felt a ping of sadness when I hear that Tony was married.I was trying not to show it at all but it was hard.

"Well that is nice for all of you,"I said with a forced smile.

"Yeah it is nice,Timmy and I have a daughter,her name is Arianna Ziva McGee,"Abby said.

"Cute name,"I got up,"I have to go,the twins need to get some sleep,"trying to get away from hearing more about Tony and how he was married.

Abby gets up,"Ziva,please,"she begs,"you are still Tony's life,he loves you,"

I rolled my eyes at Abby,"no Abby he never has and he never is married and I need to take care of our children,"

"He had sex with you Ziva,"Abby points out,"he has children with you,"

"That he will never know about as his and it does not mean a damn thing that he had sex with me were drunk that's it,"I told her,my smile was gone,"I have to go,"I walk out leavinf Abby in her lab

Bull Pen no ones pov

Tony shut is cell hard,"damn it,"he said his tone unhappy

"Told you not to get married,"Gibbs said sipping at his coffee with a smug look on his face.

Devon was sitting on her mother's desk with Dakota,they of course stoped fighting for now.

"Yeah,heard that so many times,"Tony said,"I hate this,Lilly is wanting me to pick up some girl things and told me to get her a list of other I go home at night she always yells at me about my job and everything else that she hates,"

"Deal with it DiNozzo,you got married to the wrong woman so deal with it,"Gibbs said

Dakota groans,"Ima is slow,"she said aloud to everyone and then whispered,"I am so wanting to hit the guy named DiNozzo,"

DiNozzo sighs,he had a feeling that the two girls of Ziva's were his,they looked a lot like him but was not going to say anything right now.

Devon nods agreeing with her sister,"same here,"

**Flash back Ziva's POV**

I was sitting with Tony plaining on telling him I was pregnant even though he is dating someone else.

Tony walks in on the phone,"alright,I love you Lilly,honey bye,"he hung up his cell phone.

My heart hurt when he said that to someone else,oh how it longed to hear him say that to me.I look up at Tony even though I do not want to,"do you really love her?"

"Yes,yes I do,"Tony said sitting down

I felt sick to my stomach now,"I have to go,good bye Agent DiNozzo,"I said coldly and then walk out of the coffee shop fast.I could not tell him about the twins,I could not ruin his life,nor could I just kill the twins.

**End of Flash back**

Ziva's POV

I walk into the Bell Pin to see Devon and Dakota sitting on my desk,"well the two of you seem to know what I used to do,"

"Yes,not just sitting on desk but fucking some guy named Anthony on your team,"Devon said with a smug look on her face,"aunt Talia told us about that and how you got pregnant by him,"

My face went white,so I fack a laugh,"your Aunt is so a story teller,"

Talia walks in,"Ziva,"her arms went around me,"so not,you should have known I would tell the twins who their father did not say that I hate his gutts to them,"

Devon laughs

Dakota made a face,"you told me he was a sperm donor Aunt Talia,"

Talia turns to Dakota,"to me he is,to your mother it is the only man she loved and still loves but sadly he has a wife,"

I groan,"alright Talia no need to tell them all of it,"

Talia laughs slightly,"they have the right to know who their father is Ziva,"she turns to Gibbs,"it seems that we have not meet,Officer David,"she shakes Gibb's hands

"You are married you ass,"Ziva said

"Yeah but I use David when I am working or what not,besides Mickeal does not mind he told me I could,"Talia said.

Gibbs looks at me and leans over and whispered,"I know that DiNozzo is the father,"

I nod pulling back

McGee walks in and looks at the twins,"why do they look like DiNozzo,oh no don't tell me he knocked up some slut,"

I felt my eyes start to burn from tears that I felt pricking at my eyes.

Talia groans,"Ziva Alexis David get a hold of yourself,you are not a god damn slut,you had a ran in at that camp and got hurt by the man there,I killed them and made sure the leader got it worse,his death was long and painful,"

I shake my head turning to the girls and McGee,"girls I think we better go,"

McGee's mouth was open,"wait a minute,Ziva,girls,Tony,OH my god why did it not snap in my mind when Abby told me about why you left,they are Tony's kids,"

I growled,"shut it McGee,you have known that for years and all of the fucking sudden I am finding out that he is married,has a life and that I was just a fuck,"I walk over to the girls

"DiNozzo,"Gibbs growled,"you broke rule number 12!"

Tony galped and nods,"14 years ago,it does not matter it never did,"

I ran out of NCIS

Pov of no one

Devon stood there with her sister waiting to find out what was to be done with us.

Abby comes up and slaped Tony then McGee,"girls you can stay with me untill Ziva is calm and not crying from my husbend and DiNozzo,"she turns to Tony,"why don't you just go the hell home and fuck your god damn slut of a wife and stay away from ZIVA!She has been though enough shit,"

Tony growled,"Damn it Abby!You knew that I had kids and did not tell me!"

"Damn right I did not,you were getting married to the slut Lilly and I was not going to mess up your life,so I helped Ziva get away from you,I helped her for three years with the twins,a job you could have done,"Abby said and turns again to Talia,"she is pregnant again only this time from a basturd that raped her?"

Talia nods,"five months but is hiding the baby bump,"

Abby sighs sadly,"she is dealing with DiNozzo,"she said with a coldness when she said DiNozzo,"why does this have to happen to her,she was just getting back to a life and now she is pregnant,"

Ziva walks back in to hear the word pregnant and gulped.

"IMA!"Dakota yelled seeing her mother

Ziva walks up to her,"yes,"

"How are you feeling?You look a little white,"Dakota said

"I am fine,no need to worry about me,"Ziva said her voice hard

**Ziva's pov**

I felt sick,"we need to go,the house needs to be unpacked,"

"Ima you can't unpack,"Devon said,"you are pregnant,"

"I don't give a damn,I have to take care of you girls,"I said strenly.

The elevator rings and Lilly steps out,"Tony,why have you not called?I have been worried about you,"she stops when she saw me,"you were with her,"her voice was full of dustest when she said her.

I sighs

Tony groans,"Lilly I want a devorce,papers will be in the are not the woman I wanted to are the woman of nothing of what I wanted,"

I sighs,"girls lets go,"I put my hand to my stomach and rub it some.

"What so you are going to leave me for her,"Lilly points to me,"the slut that you got pregnant from what I can see she is about 4 or 5 months,"

I shake my head,"no,he is not the father,"my voice was soft.

"Like I will ever beleave that,"Lilly growled

Tony steps to me and wraps his arms around me,"Lilly leave,do not upset my soon to be wife,"

I look at him,"what?"

"Soon to be wife,as soon as I get the money to buy you the best ring I can,"Tony told me and then kissed my forehead gently.

Lilly stormed off mad.

Talia laughs,"well girls forget I said anything for the moment,"

Dakota shakes her head,"Aunt Abby can we stay thr night with you?"

Abby nods taking the girls home.

I smile took me to a hotel and took my clothes off hands went to my pregnant Stomach,they were warm and rough.I look into his eyes,"Tony,"

Tony kissed me gently,his hands still at my stomach,"Shh Zi,I am here,I always will be here for you,"

I nod my head gently,"please,please,"

"What?"he asked me as he pulled back on his body was not on me,his weight I mean but his hands were.

"I need to feel whole again,please,"I beg not caring how pitaful a sound at this moment.

Tony chuckled slightly,"after this baby is born and you are healed I will but for now I will just pleasure you in other ways,"he told me as his hands go to my pants,he takes had a grin on his then crowled up to me and lays next to me.

I turn to him,my eyes trying not to be sad.

Tony looks at me and grins more,"shh Ziva,I am just not wanting to hurt you,"he said then whispered,"I am disusted with those men that hurt you love,the thought of you being hurt makes my stomach hurt,"

(Time skip,months later)

I was sitting on my bed with Tony next to me,"what about Mariah?"

"I like Isabella DiNozzo,"I said watching Tony

"I love it,"Tony said with a smile,"Ziva Alexis DiNozzo,Mariah Isabella DiNozzo,Dakota Jean DiNozzo,Devon Shi DiNozzo,love it,"

I smiled rubbing my stomach,"love you,"

"As I love you,"Tony said

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and knew what it was as soon as it started,I groan.

Tony turns more to me,"it's time,I can tell by your face,"

I nod hard,"yes,"

Tony got behind me.

A bit later

Talia sighs,"Ziva we are going to have to brake your water,"she told me getting ready to brake my water

I nod grapping at Tony's hand when Talia brakes the water.I screamed,a highpitched scream

About 13 hours later

I groan feeling another contraction coming on.I had been in labor for 13 hours and I was exasted.I felt weak and tired as beged Tony not to take me to the hospital which it took a while but he gave in.

"I know love,relax some,I am here,"Tony said,he still had not moved since he got behind me 13 hours was in the room for when I needed to push,like Ari she had been to medical school and has given birth to about 6 babies.

I nod breathing out when I felt the pain leave my body but knew it would be right back soon,"I can't do this,"

"Yes you can,I am here,you can do this,"Tony said rubbing my stomach gently.

Talia was now at the foot of the bed,"Ziva you are almost ready,"

I nod and my teeth clentched when another more painful contration hit me.

"Now Ziva,"Talia said.I pushed pushing and not getting anywere but the baby's head crowning about two hours but then when I had given up hope the baby's head come though and I cried hard.

Talia was working on what she needed to do.

Tony kissed my head,"your doing great love,oh my you are going so well,"

"It hurts so much,"I whimper and do as Talia told me to together I pushed about two hours and ten minutes and that was when the baby was born.

"Time is 3 am and the baby is born,"Talia said wiping the baby and then wraping her into a blanket,she then hands me the baby,"a heathy and loud baby girl,"

I smiled wide,"yes but she is our baby girl,"I look at Tony,"Mariah Isabella DiNozzo is born,"

Tony kissed my head,"yes and you my love did so well,"

I grined at him,"she is our little girl,"I look at Mariah and could not beleave that she was so beautiful.

The next day

Tony was not allowing me to get up unless I had to go to the bathroom other than that I was to stay in would get Mariah and change her or bring her to me when I wanted to hold her or she needed feed but other than that I was to relax and watch TV,read,write,or anything that I could do from our bed.

Tony came in with Mariah and sat next to hads me her and lets me get started on feeding her.

"You know,Mariah would have had a twin but I miss carried one,"I told him softly.

Tony wraps an arm around me,"shh it is fine,you did great with Mariah and you are not worry about a thing,"

I nod and watch Mariah latch onto my nipple again because she lost it once because she had moved her head and did not have a good grip on it.

**Untill next time**

**-Jennifer-**


End file.
